


A Designated Plan

by Anonymous



Category: 1/2 Wangzi | 1/2 Prince
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An architect is one who designs a plan. To design is to devise a plan. And to plan, one must have a goal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Designated Plan

A Designated Plan  
The design for the castle is being made while Gui awaits for his beloved Prince’s arrival. 

Chapter 1: The Architect  
An architect is one who designs a plan. To design is to devise a plan. And to plan, one must have a goal.

Green meadows, a blue sky hangs overhead, with white fluffy clouds as a backdrop.

The master design was almost finished

Guileastos thought to himself with pride. Strange. This was the first time he actually felt something akin to joy when designing a masterpiece like this. He made such architectural designs in the past, but most of them didn’t quite captivate him as much as the one he is facing right now. 

The castle was surreal; something that looked like it came from a fantasy world, which Second Life can be considered as. It differed in structure, design and material from his other works in the real world. The metallic sheen of steel has its own place and beauty in the modern world. But here, crystals, azantium and polished marble shone in an ethereal wonderment that looked out of place among the city's skyscrapers but her, stood majestically like a place befitting a dream. The throne room is an unrestricted masterpiece of the castle. The gilded golden design of the throne lends its aura to the already noble Prince. Nothing quite captivates him right now, but the castle with its uneven brickworks and its charming antiquated design that speaks of olden nobility. 

It was a lovely piece of work.

One where he can live with his noble Prince.

Fufu….

He made some adjustments unknown to anyone in his team. Well, he knows he’s being sneaky, but actually he isn’t since he’s going to reveal it to Prince later that night.

 

oooooooo0000000000oooooooo

 

It has been a few hours since his beloved had started on his journey to search for fellow men to invite into his castle. Including that Wicked and Nan Gong Qui. 

To fit in the rosters of guests they were going to invite (a few of them were against his judgment, but no one listened), he appropriated rooms to suit each of them. He planned out everything including the most trivial of details. And for Wicked and Nan Gong Zui’s rooms nothing but the best plans will do to safeguard Prince against their scheming wiles.

Wicked was a sure given threat, but Nan Gong Zui was a possibility. He didn’t hate the human warrior, but his brief existence in Prince’s life has already caused too much complications. 

He considered making their rooms into a dungeon, but decided against it as it will reflect on Prince’s hospitality towards his prospective clan.

And he wouldn’t allow anything to tarnish his most precious one’s reputation.

So he settled for a balance. For them he made the lousiest rooms his prodigal mind could ever allow making. Their room was not as majestic as the other’s room and look like a peasant’s hunt compared to that of his most magnificent Prince’s room, but they should be thankful. As long as Prince won’t enter to each of their room and see the discrepancies in the quality of design and materials and vice versa everything is fine and they have to settle into the respective rooms they deserve. Like the darkest pits of hell would he allow Wicked and Nan Gong Zui into his pure Prince’s room. 

He intentionally placed their rooms at the opposite side of his most cherished beloved.

But just to be sure…

He situated his room near Prince and installed a trespasser detector in the halls following to his dear beloved. 

He considered installing a surveillance camera in his noble elf’s room, but couldn’t find any yet in the realms of Second Life. 

He supposed he’d have to travel someday to the other continents to search.

Someday I will travel, for I am only a poor poet.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note:  
> A very old fic I had done back in 2009 but was too shy to upload till now. The first and last fic I'll ever do for 1/2 Prince.


End file.
